1. Field
The invention in the field of reciprocating piston electrical motors.
2. State of the Art
Many attempts have been made to build a practical reciprocating piston electrical motor. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,894,154 and 3,105,102 show motors utilizing a solenoid arranged vertically so that upon energization of the solenoid, the piston is pulled upwardly and when de-energized, the piston moves downwardly. By energizing and de-energizing the solenoid coil, the piston reciprocates and a piston rod connected between the piston and a crankshaft converts the reciprocation to rotation. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,832,608 and 4,019,103 show similar motors which utilize dual coil solenoids so as to pull the plunger pistons in alternately opposite directions. U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,249 shows a magnetic piston within a piston chamber wherein the direction of electromagnetic fields at either end of the piston chamber alternate to simultaneously pull and push the piston from one end of the piston chamber to the other and back again. U.S. Pat. Nos. 357,374, 2,056,719 and 4,093,880 show other types of reciprocating electrical engines using solenoids.
All of these engines utilize fixed piston chambers and a pivoted connection between the piston and piston rod, or, as shown U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,608, a piston rod having a pivot intermediate its length.
There remains room for an improved reciprocating electrical engine which is simple in construction and operation.